I Can Fix It!
by Foton Soul
Summary: Pre Wreck-It Ralph. Fix-It Felux Sr. may have had an exhausting day at work, but a certain little boy of his may just brighten his day.


**So, I just recently got hooked onto the Wreck-It Ralph fandom. The movie already intrigues me, and most of the characters have really grown onto me, but mostly Felix and Vanellope. Felix DOES have the title, Junior, right? He probably has a father, and that idea inspired this little fic! First Wreck-It Ralph fanfic!**

**As usual, I DO NOT own Wreck-It Ralph, or the entire franchise. They belong to Disney. As for Fix-It Felix Sr, since he hasn't been officially confirmed... Lets just say that this version of Felix Jr's father belongs to me. **

* * *

**Litwak's Arcade, 1978 **

Felix Sr. had a challenging day at work in Litwak's Arcade. Today, many players had been playing his game, Fix-It Felix, for pretty much most of the day, and the builder was exhausted from having to repair windows. Since Litwak's Family Fun Center had closed for the night, everyone inside the arcade could rest easily until opening time.

Felix tiredly walked into the kitchen inside of his home. You could tell that the man was pretty exhausted because he looked like he was running out of energy in a manner similar to Link ((Think of when Link is left with one Heart)). Not only that, his uniform ((much like Felix Jr's, but the shirt is dark blue)) was starting to show signs of sweat.

Luckily, there was a woman in the kitchen, most importantly, Felix's wife. She was about the same height as her husband, but her shoes made her just slightly a few inches taller. Her long chestnut hair was tied into a ponytail and bangs hung in her face, just above her blue eyes. She had on a colorful top decorated with paint splatter-like icons, accompanied by a red skirt and UGG boots. Her warm smile welcomed her husband as she took a pie out of the oven. "Hi Felix! How was work today, honey? She asked warmly, setting a blueberry pie in front of Felix.

The builder panted as he sat down on a wooden chair by a table. He sat up into the seat, removed his hat, and set his golden hammer on the table before starting to eat his pie. "Sally, so you know what today is?" Felix asked as he started to eat his pie.

"Today's Friday. That's like, the busiest day at Litwak's!"

"Oh yeah! Lots and lots of people came into Litwak's and boy, my game was played most of the day!"

Felix Sr then turned around back towards his pie, only to be greeted by an infant in a high chair across from him. He wore a green shirt along with baby sneakers. The baby looked mostly like him, but he had Sally's lovely blue eyes. He even had the same nose as his father. The older man greeted the baby with a smile, "Felix Junior, Daddy's home!"

In response, the baby happily giggled and clapped. "Ne!"

"Aw, Felix, I think Junior missed his daddy," cooed Sally.

Felix Jr then glanced around the table. All he saw were various things he didn't understand, but to his infant mind, one particular item stood out. His father's shiny gold hammer really attracted his attention, and his mind processed the tool as a shiny toy. At that moment, Felix Sr had turned around for a moment to talk with Sally, so that have Felix Jr the adavantage. Slowly, the baby reached across the table. He struggled to reach the hammer, but his pudgy arms gave in. His fingers then touched the handle of the hammer and started to grasp around the tool. Despite being a baby, Felix Jr was somewhat strong for an infant. He then lifted the gold hammer right side up, placed both of his hands around the handle, and hovered it over his dad's pie. Felix Jr stared at the hammer, then the pie. He raised his hands and readied the hammer.

At that moment, both Felix Sr and Sally finished talking. They turned around, only to get the surprise of a lifetime.

"Felix! Junior has your hammer!" cried Sally.

The builder then realized what his son was about to "fix", "Don't tell me he wants to 'fix' my pie! Junior, no!" He hurriedly ran to the table, but he was a little too late.

Felix Jr laughed as his fat hands dropped the hammer. It fell out out quickly and before everyone knew it, SPLAT!

The entire table was quickly covered in blueberry and pie crumbs, and the mess spread all over the family's clothes. Felix Sr and Sally had the least amount of mess on them, but Felix Junior was the worst. Pie crumbs were all over his clothes and blueberry was in his hair. The child was practically unaware of the mess he just made.

"Oh, Junior!" cried Sally, lifting her son out of his high chair. She pressed her hands against his hair, only to retract and feel sticky blueberries on her fingers. "I hate to say it, but I think Felix Junior tried to 'fix' dessert."

Felix Sr sighed, surveying the mess. He picked up his hammer (which was somehow stain free). "At least he doesn't have to fix windows that get broken by bricks." He glanced towards his messy son, who was now kicking the blueberries off of his fingers. He walked to his wife's arms and placed his own arms around Felix Jr. Sally complied and let go of the child and let her husband take him. The man then sat down in a chair completely dry and placed Felix Junior in his lap. "Junior, someday, I think you really are going to fix everything, just like Daddy. Isn't that right?" He cooed, ruffling his son's hair.

Felix Junior laughed, pointing at the hammer . "I can fix it!" he squealed.

Suddenly, Felix Sr and Sally froze the exact moment their son said, "I can fix it!"

"Did Felix..." trailed off Sally.

"Just talk?" Felix finished.

Felix Junior pryed the hammer out of his father's belt and to his parent's surprise, he held it in a heroic way. "I can fix it!"

* * *

Many Years Later...

A small man clad in blue smiled as he held his golden hammer tightly. He adjusted his hat and smiled very pleasantly. "Mom, Dad, I finally did it. I have my own game, and I'll make you both proud," he said to himself, holding his hammer with pride.

"I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" boomed a loud masculine voice.

"FIX IT, FELIX!" came cries of help.

A smile crept upon the small man's face. He excitedly ran in front of the building he was supposed to repair and shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I CAN FIX IT!"


End file.
